kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Butterfree
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology Butterfree resembles a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly. Unlike true insects, it only has four legs, which are a pale blue color. It has a nose-like structure which is a similar color. Butterfree's body’s coloration is a darker purple-blue. It has large veined wings which are white with black markings. These markings can help distinguish male and female individuals. It has large compound eyes which tend to be a reddish color. Like members of the order Lepidoptera, Butterfree’s wings are covered in fine scales. Its legs are covered in fine hairs which aid in the collection of honey. Gender differences A female has black spots on the lower parts of her wings. Special abilities The waterproof scales on Butterfree’s wings are loosely attached, and if the Butterfree flaps them hard enough, they will be released into the air. This resulting “dust” is toxic, and can be irritating if inhaled. In addition to the usual powers posessed by Bug-type Pokémon, Butterfree also learns a variety of powerful Psychic-type moves. Behavior Butterfree spends most of its time foraging for nectar and pollen, locating the flowers by its sense of smell. In the wild they need to eat constantly. Special adaptations such as waterproofing on their wings, and tiny hairs on their legs let them gather food even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles from their nest in search of honey. Habitat Butterfree can be found in forests and wooded areas with high amounts of moisture and mist. They can also sometimes be found flying near the ocean, which may be part of Butterfree's migratory breeding pattern. This Pokémon's natural range includes Kanto and Johto. Diet Butterfree collect and consume pollen and honey from flowers. Butterfree also consume sap from trees if they have been opened by Heracross. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Butterfree Ash Ketchum had a Butterfree that he had caught as a Caterpie, which was the first Pokémon he ever caught. It was also the first Pokémon he let go, allowing it to mate with a pink Butterfree in Bye-Bye Butterfree. Ritchie's Butterfree Ritchie has a Butterfree named Happy. It was first seen in A Friend in Deed. Other After Team Rocket kidnapped Dr. Gordon and flew away on Jessie's Dustox in Caterpie's Big Dilemma, Xander's giant-sized Metapod evolved into a Mothra-sized Butterfree in order to chase Team Rocket. Xander's Butterfree shrunk back to its normal size at the end of the episode. Jeremy used a Butterfree in the first half of the Silver Town Pokémon Contest in Weekend Warrior. In Channeling the Battle Zone, Solidad used her Butterfree in the Kanto Grand Festival. Drew has a Butterfree which made its debut in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing. Minor appearances A differently patterned Butterfree appeared in Poké Ball Peril. A flock of Butterfree were seen flying over Mt. Quena in Mewtwo Returns. Another flock of Butterfree appeared before Larvitar in Hatch Me If You Can. A Butterfree appeared in Now That’s Flower Power! as a Pokémon in the Contest. A regular Butterfree appeared in Pinch Healing!. Butterfree appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Another Butterfree appeared in Camping It Up!. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "Tiger Lily Smile" background in Battling the Generation Gap!. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, Yellow has a Butterfree which evolved from a Caterpie she befriended and captured. Her uncle, Fisherman Wilton, also has a Butterfree. Both of them are able to use Butterfree as a mode of flight, using Butterfree to hold onto their backs as they fly. Ash's Butterfree evolved from Metapod at the Cerulean Gym in the Electric Tale of Pikachu. Game data NPC appearances *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Butterfree is the mother of Caterpie, who she sends the player to rescue in the first mission of the game. Pokédex entries Alternate games ;Pokémon Pinball, Pokémon Trading Card Game (Base Set) :In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. ;Pokémon Trading Card Game (Neo Discovery) :It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. Game locations Stats !120 - 167 !230 - 324 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- style="background: #fae078" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !67 - 134 !130 - 262 |- style="background: #c6d16e" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #c6d16e; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 80. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #6d7815 1px solid; border-left: #6d7815 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #c6d16e; border-top: #6d7815 1px solid; border-right: #6d7815 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset |} |} |}